


Yu's other r/prorevenge

by DatLAG



Series: The IT's Reddit Posts [3]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Reddit Post Style, Revenge, You hurt my partner welp time to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Post by Izanagi-No-OkamiHow I took revenge on my best friend's abusing girlfriend.





	Yu's other r/prorevenge

**Author's Note:**

> This series is separated from the other IT Reddit posts. Basically like an alternate universe I guess.  
> Like I said, Yu rekting the people daring to hurt his ball of sunshine is pure good stuff. To quote Todd Haberkorn : "You made them cry, time to die."  
> Also they all have their golden epilogue look. Because Naoto and Chie being more feminine, Yu wearing colors and Yosuke's tiny cute haircut is amazing.  
> And I don't know if I was accurate in my depiction but I hope I am (''^^)

The set up is a bit complicated, so I'll be as short as possible.

For 1 year during my second year of high-school, I transfered into a small town, and I made a group of friends there that I cannot imagine living without today. One of those friend was my best friend, my partner, as we call each other. A lot of things happened this year and we somewhat became partners in everything.

I realized later that thorough this year, I was starting to fell in love with him. But I didn't act upon it, since he clearly stated and showed a number of times that he was clearly straight. So I kept quiet and I tried to kill off my feelings. It didn't work at all.

At the end of that year I had to come back to my previous school, but for the year afterwards I kept coming back to this town to see my friends and my uncle and cousin who also lives there.

At the end of that year before winter vacation, I called up my best friend to arrange our meet up for when I was going to visit for said vacation. That's when he told me some big news, that he got a girlfriend. I was shocked, but I put on a brave face and joked around and acted like everything was fine. Which wasn't, I seriously wanted to puke my heart out. At the end of the call, I collapsed onto the bed. I cried in perfect silence, I was frozen. I wasn't mad at him, it was his right to have a girlfriend and he wanted one for a _very_ long time. I was mad at myself. Mad that I didn't do anything. Tried anything. I realized how dumb my decision to ignore my feelings was, and now the person I loved was taken away from me, with no one to blame but myself and my decisions.

But I took a resolution, if I wasn't going to have him, fine. It's my fault, and I'll rather have him as my best friend than not in my life at all. But I'll make _sure_ that the person he was with maked him happy and was worth it. He was a great guy, really nice even to people that doesn't deserve it, he was there for me in the toughest part of my life. And I'll be damned if he doesn't end up happy.

So the day of meet up rolled around, I met all of my friends, saw my family and had a great time. I called my partner, and asked him if I could meet his girlfriend, he was very happy to accept and ecxited.

The next day I met up with him and her. She was acting nice, and she called him stuff like "sweetie" and such. My guts told me to instantly hate her, which I tried not to since I know better tan anyone you cannot judge someone by first impressions alone. And I brushed it off has me being jealous.

What I noted about her, is that she ressembled a girl my best friend liked back in the day. Although, his feelings never got enywhere since the poor girl died in the year I stayed in the town. It took him a very long time to get over it. I learned that people who loved someone but had that someone taken away from them would be easely attracted to anyone sharing the same traits as that lost love. Which was true, during my time in the city while I ignored my feelings I found myself gravitating around people that was like my partner, but I never tried anything since I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be thinking of them but of him, which sounds like the start of a bad relationship to me.

We hung out for the rest of the day, she was very touchy with him and I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt to watch, but my feelings didn't matter. They talked about how they met during a part-time job, and stories like that. I asked my friend why he didn't present her to me earlier, he said he was scared I was going to steal her away (he meant by accident, I had a ton of people asking me out during my stays and I was popular so his worries were justified).

He seemed to be somewhat nervous with her around, he kept stutering and looking at her when he finished his sentences.

The next day, I asked the rest of my friends about her, I told none of them about the feelings I held for him, I rejected the love confessions of some of them, and I felt like it would be cruel to talk about it.

I was greeted with worried faces, they wanted to talk to me about it. They told me she seemed nice but they couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, they were on the look out for her because they kept getting some bad feelings about her. They reacted like me and tried to not judge the book by its cover, but continued to look her up.

They said since she's here, he hanged out with them less and less, they expected it, but it really started to worry them, and one of them, who is a detective, kept getting those bad signs. They tried to talk to my partner about it but he would just dismiss them as paranoid and brush it off. I know him like the back of my hand, and I know this is a habit he has when he's either embarrassed, nervous, or scared. I was worried it was the latter. I asked them why they didn't tell me about it, they said they didn't want to rely on me and worry me while I was away.

One of our members, my best friend's adopted brother, stepped up and said he kept something secret. He didn't tell anything because he didn't really understood and he didn't know what to do. He was the youngest, the most immature and somewhat of a stranger in the country, so there was _a lot_ of things he didn't get.

He said that one time our detective friend told him to keep proof of things, so he took pictures on his phone. He showed us messages between my friend and his girlfriend he had on his computer that he took when he wasn't there. He said he noticed it when he was fumbling around on his computer and accidently discovered a converstion with a password to enter it, being immature and curious he managed to guess the password.

I really don't want to delve too much into it, because seeing this hurts me personally and I want to respect his privacy.

This girl was pressuring him. She never said any threats out loud, but by just reading you could see that she was being manipulative. They would go out on dates only _she_ wanted, he would always pay, she was very stingy with the money, and it was like she planned her dates to overlap hang out sessions with his friends on purpose. He tried more than one time to speak up and tell her to stop, and she would respond coldly and say very cruel things like what he's going to do when if they broke up and that he probably won't be able to find anyone else. She was deminishing his self-esteem by saying things like doing him a favor by being with him and that he should lucky to have her, basically making him depend on her but make him feel worthless for doing so. She was extra weary of us and was on the look out for the girls of our group and also me for being "the best friend" character. He would ask why she wasn't there at some events and she would respond that she was seeing some friends but never presented them to him, which raised my personal suspicion she was cheating. But the worst is that she was also presuring him into trying to have sex with her. He refused saying that he wasn't comfortable with that, which surprised me personally, but she would keep trying and he kept saying no.

We all looked at each other in extreme worry, and ending this relationship was our top priority. They asked themselves why would he still be in the relationship and not talk about it. I thought about it and here is the conclusion I shared with everyone (which turned out to be right) :

4 of us are in a relationship so he must've felt pressured to follow along, to catch up with us. Like I first mentioned, the girl looked like another girl he liked, but could never do anything with his feelings, he could be projecting on her the relationship he wished he had with this previous girl. He has a fragile ego, a bad person could push him to the breaking point. He's someone who needs acknowledgement from other people, I remember him wanting to be acknowledged by me so badly he had trouble looking at me in the eyes. He's staying in the relationship to be like us and have someone, to feel like he's doing something, so he can prove he's worth something, and maybe he even thinks that's how relationships are supposed to be, seen how he bows to her requests. And you could somewhat see he wanted to break up but her cruel words and the thought of breaking up itself terrifred him.

Looking back on it, she was being touchy with him to continue to pressure him.

We all got to his house and asked to see him. But they decided to sent only me to do the talking, I was his closest friend, and having 7 people talk to you at once wasn't a good plan.

So I went upstairs into his room, and said his brother showed the messages he had with her, and that this was toxic. At first he was confused, said that's normal that there was nothing to worry about and that he's handling this. I told him no. That I want what is best for him, and that there was no way this was good, that he didn't _need_ to have a girlfriend, that this was not even a relationship. That this needed to stop before it's too late.

He denied what I said, but I could see on his face that he knew he was wrong. So I asked him what she did for him. What did she do for him in return of his affection. He didn't say anything. He went up to me, buried his face in my shoulder while saying he was sorry. I hugged him and said there was nothing for him to be sorry about, but that this needed to end, he said he was scared and that he's weak, I said that to endure so much and to try so hard to give her a chance was very brave, but that he needed to say no. He swallowed a sob and pulled back, self-mocking himself for being "all girly". I said it wasn't and we joined our friends with him behind me.

We talked and he stayed mostly silent thorough the whole thing. My detective and cop friend said we should bring this stuff to the police to charge her with abuse since most of the things she had done was illegal in the context of a relationship. We brought the evidence to my uncle, who is the town's detective, and he agreed to be on the case and we said we wanted to press charges. He was very compassionate and upon bringing the evidence to the station she was arrested for suspicions of abuse.

A while after that, the trial was scheduled and I did my best to help my partner out of this witch's dirty ways. I told him to throw any of the stuff he had of her out, block her everywhere, cut ties with her relatives and the like. he was trying to put on a brave face and he kept saying he was sorry and that he couldn't believe he put up with that looking back on it. One of my friends who was pretty wealthy found us a good lawyer.

The day of the trial, him and his brother testified along my detective friend and my uncle. The excuses that piece of human garbage tried to do made me want to puke. Trying to justify that that was legal and that was normal relationship behavior. Well I say **go burn in hell.** This is the type of people that ruin other people's lives and this is the kind **I hate the most.** I wanted her to suffer, I really wished I could punch her in the face, which is pretty out of character for me to say the least.

When the trial was over this bitch was given a one way ticket to jail. And we all cheered as she was being sent away, my best friend actually went up to her as she was taken away and said something I didn't hear but it made her scream. He came back, and finally showed a smile saying that he got his closure after saying whatever he said to her. (He told me later he said he had a transmittable disease and she'll die slowly in prison. We laughed.)

When we all got home I said that he had the right to borrow my shoulder for a bit, he brushed it off and smiled saying he was fine, I said it again, and he kept on smiling and saying he was okay all the while his eyes were crying everything they had. I went in for another hug. I really wanted to tell him how much I loved him in that instant, but I didn't want to burden him with my own feelings while he was dealing with his own. Instead, I said I'll always be there for him no matter what.

Sometime later my suspicions of her cheating on him were correct when I found my friend beat up and stuck in a trashcan.

I was **enraged**. I took him to my place to heal his wounds and I asked him for a description of who did that, and in this small town, it was very easy. But I didn't go to the police yet. I confronted the guy, accused him of his violent act, and he punched me.

So, by law, I had the right to defend myself.

I think I knocked 3 of his teeths out.

He said he would sue, and I said I know a very good lawyer and that I have more than enough proof to win. I wasn't surprised by the fact I never saw him again.

Anyone who hurts my partner will **not** get away unscathed. I don't care if you're a girl, a buff guy or a god. I will **destroy you** with my _own two hands._

A few months afterwards when I came back for Golden Week the next year, he told me he had something to confess. We met up, and he said one of the reasons he was dating her was because he was scared of accepting his sexuality. He tries to convince himself he was straight so much that that drove him into an abusive relationship. He was ashamed of himself and he thought I deserved to know the truth. And he said he had feelings for me that he had been running away from for months !

I immediatly accepted them and confessed my own feelings for him. We both thought they were not going to get returned but they did ! We're in a relationship now, and I can see that he still has a hard time with it, giving me too much and expecting nothing in return, so I slowly ease him into what is actually a normal and healthy relationship, while teaching him to take care himself. We're progressing at a slow pace but it's totally fine. I get to make the person I love happy and that's all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> (the wealthy party member is Rise because she's probably filfy rich by that point)  
> It's kinda sad, but Yosuke is the kind to give and not take, and his poor ego doesn't help, he needs a partner that will give him love back and make him feel appreciated. Or else he's just going to accept it as normal behavior with his starvation for acknowledgement.  
> Just to make a statement, please don't be afraid to break up out of a toxic realtionship ! My best friend's ex pressured her into runnning away from home for months (she's alright now don't worry). And I don't want other people to live that.  
> I've never been in a relationship or had feelings for anyone so I still don't know if I was accurate in my depiction, but I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
